El mejor regalo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sora está sola y abandonada el día de su cumpleaños, ¿tendrá Yamato un regalo para ella?... ¡Feliz décimo aniversario SORATO!


**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y tampoco la Nochebuena que pertenece al SORATO.**

.**  
**

* * *

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

Ni sabía cuantas veces había repetido la misma acción, la cual se resumía en: coger el móvil, mirarlo, resoplar, entristecerse, enfurecerse, echar unas cuantas maldiciones a un conocido rubio y volverlo a dejar en la mesilla. Se podría decir que nunca, en sus casi veinte años de vida, había ansiado tanto una llamada como esa.

Acurrucándose lo máximo posible, se agarró las piernas con los brazos, chocando de esa forma las rodillas contra su pecho, mientras se balanceaba suavemente con la mejilla apoyada en sus ellas y la vista fija en ese dichoso aparatito.

Viéndola, todo el mundo que la conociese un poquito diría al segundo a que se debía ese comportamiento tan afligido, evidentemente que se trataba de su novio, aquel que ahora, en teoría, estaba al otro lado del pacífico, concretamente en la costa de Florida, estudiando para ser un gran astronauta, aunque Sora no pudiese evitar imaginárselo todo el día bronceándose, haciendo surf y con una camisa Hawaiana rodeado de chicas mucho más guapas y buenas que ella. Simplemente la idea de su sexy Yamato rodeado de libros como cual empollón aún no entraba dentro de su mente, pese a que ya llevaban dos años de relación a distancia y nunca le hubiese dado motivos para desconfiar de él, para Sora, era imposible que alguien estuviese en un lugar tan dado a la juerga universitaria y no fuese participe de ella.

Dejó de pensar o sino sentiría que estallaría en mil pedazos, tenía que confiar en Ishida, como llevaba haciendo este tiempo, a pesar de que llevase más de cinco días sin saber nada de él.

Estaba totalmente ilocalizable, no contestaba las llamadas, no las devolvía, tampoco los mails… era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Al principio la pelirroja trató de no darle importancia, achacándolo a que estaban en plenos exámenes, con miles de trabajos y que su rubio no podría ni respirar, pero es que, los días habían pasado y ya se acercaba una fecha muy especial, de hecho ya estaba aquí, porque cuando el sol volviese aparecer, ya estarían en el aniversario del nacimiento de Sora Takenouchi, o lo que era lo mismo, su veinte cumpleaños.

Lágrimas se fraguaban en su interior pensando en esto, creyendo, cada vez más probable que su novio de seis años se hubiese olvidado de este día. Sabía que si fuese así, no se lo echaría en cara, más si estaba hasta arriba de exámenes, al fin y al cabo, su costosa carrera, por la que se había matado a trabajar en la adolescencia, era mucho más prioritaria que un cumpleaños, pero le dolería, por supuesto que le dolería. Sería un gran trauma, una gran decepción, porque que la persona más importante de su vida se olvidase de algo tan significativo como su cumpleaños le haría sentir tremendamente sola, olvidada, sentiría que no era importante para nadie.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas ya se habían hecho visibles y se sintió la chica más estúpida del mundo por llorar por eso, sobre todo con tanto adelanto, porque al fin y al cabo, el día de su cumpleaños era mañana y teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria con EEUU, Ishida tenía mucho margen para felicitarla, no debía dramatizar tanto, pero no podía evitarlo, bastante tristeza le causaba el hecho de no verlo en su cumpleaños.

Una vez más dejó de pensar, pero esta vez sí, se prometió que lo haría de verdad, dejar de amargarse por adelantado. Si sus peores sospechas se confirmaban ya tendría tiempo para deprimirse y llorar al día siguiente, al menos rodeada de sus seres queridos que sí estaban en Tokio.

Por eso, sus manos ya marcaban una vez más el número de Yamato, quien sabe, igual esta vez lo cogía. Una nueva decepción, otra vez, salía el buzón de voz.

...

_"Sora llamando"_

El rubio dibujó una leve sonrisa al verlo, mientras con la cabeza seguía la sintonía de la canción que tenía exclusivamente para ella, además que iba a poder escucharla unos cuantos segundos, porque si Sora seguía haciendo lo que llevaba haciendo estos últimos días, gastaría los tonos hasta que saliese el buzón de voz. Soltó una fuerte carcajada al comprobar que así era.

Todavía con el móvil en la mano y la pequeña mochila a su espalda siguió deambulando por esos laberintosos pasillos, que a esas horas de la noche, tampoco es que estuviesen demasiado transitados, era lo bueno de esperar a coger el último vuelo con destino a Tokio.

Cuando creyó que había pasado el tiempo oportuno y su impaciente novia ya le habría dado tiempo a explayarse, Ishida de nuevo se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, quería escuchar nuevamente su voz.

"_Yamato, hola otra vez, soy yo… Sora… perdona que te moleste tanto, seguro que estás muy ocupado, pero hace tantos días que no sé nada de ti que ya me estoy empezando a preocupar. Seguro que es una de mis paranoias, ya me conoces no quiero agobiarte ni distraerte de tus estudios ni nada de eso y… ¿sigues odiando tomar el sol?, como ahí hay playas y hace buen tiempo y… ¿te gusta el surf?, perdona es que… últimamente tengo un sueño muy recurrente y… ¿no llevarás una camisa Hawaiana, verdad?… olvídalo, de verdad, sé que no estás para escuchar los celos absurdos de tu insegura novia y… eh… oye que, ya no sé ni lo que digo, aquí es muy tarde y estoy cansada y bueno, solo llamaba para ver como estás y que… igual, te interesa mirar el calendario y ver que día es mañana y llamarme o algo… o… no sé… yo, te quiero mucho, buenas noches… días… o lo que sea ahí ahora…"_

La sonrisa había desaparecido al segundo de escucharla, sintiéndose a cada palabra, tartamudeo y contradicción de su novia más miserable.

Era obvio que había llorado, que había realizado esa llamada prácticamente desde la desesperación y él como un idiota no la había respondido, como llevaba haciendo los últimos cinco días. Entonces pensó que tal vez esto se le había ido de las manos, porque al principio todo sonaba muy bonito: no dar señales en unos días, que Sora creyese que había desaparecido del mapa y se había olvidado de ella, y presentarse ahí el día de su cumpleaños.

Había estado recreando ese momento los últimos cinco días de su vida, viendo la cara de ilusión y sorpresa que Sora pondría al verle, porque estaba claro que, que Yamato se pegase esa matada de viaje, en plena época de exámenes, para estar en Tokio un día, era algo impensable no solo para Takenouchi, sino para cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común, entre las cuales, por lo visto, Ishida no entraba.

Pero escucharla tan desgarrada le había matado por dentro, ni se quería imaginar el dolor que estaría padeciendo ahora, que llevaba soportando estos últimos días, lo que le hizo preguntarse si de verdad valía la pena darle una sorpresa un día, si el precio a pagar era causarle infelicidad casi una semana entera.

No lo quería pensar más o se volvería loco, mejor dicho, se encerraría en un laboratorio y trataría de fabricar una máquina del tiempo para retroceder y decirle al Yamato que tuvo esta brillante idea "eres un capullo, vas a hacer llorar a Sora, contéstale ahora mismo la llamada o te mato, ¡y péinate!".

De forma inconsciente Ishida paró delante de un cristal para pasarse la mano por sus cabellos. Hizo una mueca de medio complacencia, él se encontraba bastante guapo, ¿por qué su subconsciente le había mandado peinarse? Agitó la cabeza antes de que su extraño psicoanálisis y lucha interior le hiciese explotar, y por ende, estropease su peinado. Ya no pensó más, salió corriendo de la terminal del aeropuerto, alzó la mano y dijo la palabra mágica que lo llevaría a su cielo.

-¡Taxi!

...

Otra de las ventajas de llegar a Tokio prácticamente de madrugada era que lo que a pleno día a un coche le costaría recorrer dos horas, lo hacía en poco más de media, y eso fue lo que tardó Yamato en plantarse delante del apartamento de estudiante de su novia.

En seguida sus manos sacaron ese llaverito en forma de guitarra, el cual, la misma Sora le había regalado junto con la llave cuando se fue a vivir ahí. No es que a Yamato le hiciese demasiada ilusión que su adorada Sora se fuese a vivir sola, pero cuando le entregó la llave y le dijo que, así podría venir a visitarla siempre que quisiese, Ishida lo pensó mejor. No era tan malo tener una casa para ella sola, realmente era algo estupendo, de esa forma cuando volvía a Japón, volvía directamente al apartamento de ella, ya era como si viviesen juntos.

Abrió delicadamente, ya que lo más seguro era que ella ya estuviese acostada, por eso le extrañó detectar una pequeña luz en el salón.

-Sora.- susurró con voz de niño desvalido.- sorpre…¡aaahh!.- gritó al ver un pico todo manchado de mostaza asomándose desde el sofá.

-Shh, ¡Sora duerme!.- gritó el doble de fuerte que Yamato la dueña de dicho pico, sobra decir que se trataba de Piyomon.

El joven trató de calmarse, era la compañera de Sora, le pareció normal que estuviese con ella, además que le tranquilizaba saber que Sora pasaba las noches acompañada de un poderoso digimon, aunque al ver lo que tenía enfrente se lo pensó mejor.

Era algo sumamente esperpéntico: sándwiches a medio comer, botes de mahonesa, mostaza, ketchup… desparramados, y Piyomon en medio de todo, completamente manchada y tratando de comer lo máximo posible.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó extrañado, para después poner voz afligida.- ¡no me digas que has terminado la mahonesa!.- suplicó, tomando dicho bote entre sus manos para rebañarlo con el dedo y chupárselo.

Pero ver esa acción, llevó a la casi siempre amable Piyomon al límite de la locura.

-¡Dame!.- gritó tirándose hacia él.

-Para bicho.- trató de detener el rubio.- ¿comes por las noches sin que te vea Sora?, eso es tener un trastorno alimenticio, ¿lo sabías?

La digimon rosa lo miró con odio, ya preparándose para atacar.

-¡Dame mi bote!

Se podría decir que Yamato no había sentido tanto temor en presencia de un digimon desde que estuvo frente a frente con ese maligno de Apocalymon. Por mero instinto de supervivencia tiró el bote y salió corriendo, resguardándose en la primera puerta que encontró o lo que era lo mismo, en la habitación de Sora.

Al momento Yamato sintió un intenso dolor en la nuca, lo normal que se siente cuando una chica furiosa te rompe un florero en la cabeza, pero eso no acabó ahí, porque la pelirroja era de armas tomar y Yamato lo descubrió al escuchar unos clamorosos gritos y sentir una tanda de puñetazos en la espalda.

-¡Piyomon! ¡intruso!, ¡socorro!

-Para, para… por favor, para…¡para cariño!

Le costó pero al fin escuchó las suplicas, reconociendo de inmediato su voz, quedándose totalmente petrificada.

-¿Yama?.- preguntó, tratando de buscarle la cara.

Apenas había luz en la habitación, pero esos ojos zafiro y esa cabellera rubia brillaban hasta en la más absoluta oscuridad. Al ser consciente de que había apaleado a su novio, se llevó la mano a la boca y no tardó en pronunciar media docena de disculpas.

-Lo siento mucho… pero, ¿como iba a pensar que eras tú?, tú… tú… tú estás en Florida bronceándote con un montón de chicas, no aquí conmigo y… ¿de verdad eres tú?.- finalizó su pequeño ataque acariciando su rostro, para asegurarse de que era de carne y hueso y no un holograma.

El joven se dejó acariciar, poniendo una mirada de cachorrito desvalido, para acto seguido susurrar:

-Sorpresa.

Antes de que terminase de hablar, ya se abrazaba a ella con fuerza y Sora, entonces sí, se lo empezó creer, el chico por el que había estado suspirando durante cinco días la tenía entre sus brazos. No es que aún tuviese dudas, lo que pasa es que quería asegurarse y por eso encendió la tenue lucecita de la mesilla y quedó maravillada, incluso con un chichón más grande que su cabeza, ese chico era el más guapo que había visto nunca, su amado Yamato.

Cuando la pelirroja pasó su fase, "estoy soñando", ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la cama para darse las oportunas explicaciones.

-… pero yo pensaba que estabas de exámenes y no vendrías.- decía la pelirroja con decaimiento.

-Y estoy de exámenes.- aseguró el rubio con su sonrisa de seguridad.- pero, quería estar este día contigo, veinteañera.- dijo esto último con diversión.

La joven se tiró un poco para atrás, provocando con esa acción que Ishida besase el aire.

-¿Has venido aquí, en mitad de tus exámenes, para un día?.- preguntó sintiendo que iba a enloquecer.

Pero Yamato no captó el tono de Sora y en su optimismo pensó que era un halago y estaba encantada.

-Sí, ¿a que tienes un novio genial?.- dijo con total alegría.

Perdió la sonrisa al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su chica.

-¡Estás loco!.- exclamó, levantándose bruscamente.

-Mil horas en un avión, a menos de 48 horas pero uno de los exámenes más definitivos, me rompe la crisma nada más llegar y ahora estoy loco, si lo llego a saber, para rato vengo.- murmuró el rubio molesto, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Pero su pesadilla no había hecho más que empezar, porque la postura de Sora, es decir, manos en las caderas y deambulando de un lado a otro haciendo extraños gestos de incredulidad solo indicaba una cosa, estaba a punto de comenzar una "charla Takenouchi".

-Yamato, ¿cómo eres tan irresponsable?, ¡tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que te ha costado llegar donde estás, como para ahora, por una tontería, pongas en juego tu carrera!

-Tu cumpleaños no es una tontería.- seguía murmurando él, siguiéndola con la mirada y haciéndole muecas de burla cuando le daba la espalda.

-… claro y por eso has estado casi una semana pasando de mí, querías que pensase que te habías olvidado y luego aparecer y… ¡qué Yamato!, ¡las cosas no se hacen así!… eres, eres… eres…

-… peor que tu madre.- finalizó la frase Ishida, esta vez lo suficiente alto como para que ella lo oyese. Estaba hasta las narices de sentirse un niño regañado.

Pero la mirada fulminante de su novia hizo que una vez más sintiese verdadero pavor.

Iba a decirle algo, pero tampoco sabía el que. Era más que probable que su histerismo no la dejase pensar con claridad, ya que, ¿acaso no estaba encantada de que su novio hubiese aparecido ahí para darle una sorpresa? Por supuesto que sí, este tipo de cosas solo las podía hacer alguien que la amase mucho y ese alguien solo se encontraba en Yamato Ishida.

Interiormente estaba sonriendo, más que eso, llorando de felicidad, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era abrazarlo, besarlo y amanecer el día de su cumpleaños en sus brazos, pero no lo mostraría tan fácil, porque la vena estricta y correcta Takenouchi se lo impedía. Tenía que dejar claro a Yamato que su comportamiento había sido digno de un adolescente despreocupado, no de un hombre hecho y derecho, futuro astronauta.

-Voy a traerte hielo para ese golpe.- dijo más amablemente.

Yamato se llevó la mano a la cabeza un segundo, ya lo había olvidado.

De nuevo volvió a recostarse tratando de buscar una postura lo más cómoda posible, en seguida fue consciente de que era un poco imposible con tanta ropa que llevaba, así que empezó a deshacerse de ella; la chaqueta, el jersey de cuello vuelto, el cinturón, y en esa posición también le apretaban los pantalones, por lo que se desabrochó los tres primeros botones.

Por fin sonrió al encontrarse, por primera vez, un poco cómodo, y mientras sus dedos jugaban a cazarse entres sí sobre su vientre, sus mágicos ojos escaneaban cada rincón de esa habitación.

Se notaba que Sora no llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo ahí, era delatador que apenas había nada personal de ella, es decir, era como si no la hubiese querido hacer todavía suya.

Comparándola con la habitación de casa de sus padres, poco tenía que ver, aquí las paredes estaban totalmente visibles, cuando allí, no se sabía el color eran porque todas estaban decoradas con pósters, fotos, trofeos… Volviendo a las fotos, Yamato dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al descubrir cual era la única foto que había en ese lugar, y exacto, era una en la que salían ellos dos, la cual estaba en la mesilla de noche, justo al lado de un libro con un chico dio por hecho de que sería el libro que Sora estaría leyendo ahora, ya que era de esa clase de personas, que siempre tenía un libro en marcha. Iba a agarrarlo para curiosearlo, cuando su vista quedó clavada en lo que estaba al otro lado, el despertador, un despertador que ahora decía que ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, lo que quería decir, que estaban oficialmente en el cumpleaños de Sora.

Abrió los ojos al máximo al percatarse de un pequeño detalle y es que, con tantas prisas, ¡no había comprado un regalo! Había estado tan emocionado preparándole su visita sorpresa que se había olvidado por completo de esa extraña costumbre de hacer regalos a los cumpleañeros.

Se levantó a todo correr, tratando de pensar algo o de buscar algo o de… inventar algo, de nuevo su mente desvarió sobre lo útil que le resultaría en ese momento la maquinita de Marti McFly, pero pronto volvió a tierra firme, literalmente, porque con tanto meneo, los pantalones desabrochados se le habían caído hasta los tobillos, tropezando y acabando con los morros tatuados en el parqué.

Era humillante, pero evidentemente que iba a ser peor, porque, ¿que gracia tenía estar semidesnudo, reptando por el suelo, tratando de encontrar un regalo digno si nadie te veía? Eso debió pensar el cosmos cuando hizo que Sora entrase en esa habitación.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó con cara de repulsión, desde su posición parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor al suelo.

Ishida deseó que a Piyomon se le cruzasen los cables del todo y entrase en esa habitación como Birdramon y empezase a quemar todo, empezando por él, pero para su desgracia no ocurrió, por lo que nada le salvó de esta bochornosa situación.

Tratando de aparentar que no había perdido su dignidad con esa caída, se reincorporó un poco, mientras se subía los pantalones y le dedicaba una forzada sonrisa de seguridad.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida!.- gritó por todo lo alto, con la respiración cada vez más acelerada.- ¡toma mi regalo!

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua antes de decir eso, ya que como hacía diez segundos seguía sin tener regalo, así que por acto reflejo se llevó la mano a lo único que tenía ahí: su cartera.

-Es… ah… es…- rebuscaba algo que no fuese basura, ni demasiado penoso.-… eh… mmm…

Sora lo miraba cada vez con más desconfianza e Ishida sabía que el tiempo era oro, así que sacó lo primero que vio que no fuese una entrada de cine usada o un envoltorio de chicle, y no era otra cosa, que su tarjeta de acceso a la habitación de su residencia universitaria.

-¡Toma, así podrás visitarme cuando quieras!.- dijo entregándosela.

La chica la cogió con recelo.

-Claro, como tu universidad está aquí al lado.- expresó con ironía, pero Yamato estaba tan nervioso, que ni la pilló, o hizo como si no lo pillase.

-Sí, es genial.- dijo poniéndose al fin completamente de pie.

A los segundos su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, dándose cuenta de que ya era mucho más dulce y agradable, justo la Sora a la que estaba acostumbrado y eso hizo que también se le dibujase una sincera sonrisa.

-Oye, gracias por venir Yama, ha sido el mejor regalo que me podrían hacer.- musitó ella, mientras se acercaba y le ponía con mimo la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Habría estado todo el día pensado en ti, así que, prefiero pasarlo aquí, porque eres lo más importante para mí.- dijo él, sonrojándose ligeramente y sintiéndose idiota por ello.

¿Es que no llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos como para decir algo un poco cursi sin sonrojarse? Por lo visto no, el chulito Yamato seguía siendo ese niño tímido con ella y la segura Sora, seguía siendo esa niña insegura con él, pero eso no era importante, porque era mágico, era perfecto.

La miró ensimismado como pasaba el hielo por su cabeza con tanta delicadeza, dejándose llevar lentamente hasta la cama, para volver a tomar asiento, uno frente al otro.

-Estás muy guapo.- susurró la chica con ternura.

Desde que mantenían esta relación a distancia, sentía que cada vez que lo veía había pasado una eternidad. Le gustaba comprobar que partes de Yamato habían cambiado, habían crecido y cuales seguían estando como ella las dejó. Era una tontería porque la última vez que lo había visto era en Navidad, hacía como tres meses, pero sin embargo lo encontraba muy cambiado, veía sus facciones más varoniles, veía su cuerpo más fornido, cada vez lo veía como más hombre y menos niño.

Una de las aficiones que más le gustaban a Yamato era contemplar a Sora y tras tantos días sin verse cara a cara, encontraba esta afición mucho más fascinante y adictiva, porque al igual que le pasaba a ella, él también descubría hasta el más mínimo cambio en su Sora. Ella ya era toda una mujer, aunque le gustaba ver que seguía conservando esos gestos de niña pequeña que le llenaban de ternura.

Él no dijo nada, solo la acarició, despacio y con calma, para recrearse lo máximo posible en cada una de sus facciones y evidentemente que tras eso, juntó sus labios a los de ella en un beso, tierno, delicado, y como todos los que se daban, repleto de amor.

Ishida sonrió de satisfacción al finalizarlo, la sonrisa de Sora en cambio, fue un poco más lujuriosa. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque esta vez lo besó ella, de una forma mucho más pasional, recostándolo en la cama, por lo visto, acababa de tener una gran idea.

-Cariño, creo que se me ha ocurrido cual va a ser tu regalo.- dijo de forma pícara, entre sus continuos besos, mientras sus manos se perdían bajo su camiseta.

Ishida emitió una leve carcajada, dejándose hacer encantado, no era por fanfarronear, pero esa clase de regalos se le daban bastante bien. En seguida, tomó las riendas de la situación, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo.

-Me voy a acostar con una veinteañera, ya verás como flipan los pringaos de la uni cuando se enteren…- dijo con diversión, contagiándosela a su dispuesta novia.

-Te quiero mi yogurín.- siguió ella con el juego.

-Te quiero mi cielo.- besó él finalizándolo, para empezar otro más interesante.

Y… bueno, es de imaginar como acabó esa noche o mejor dicho como empezó el vigésimo cumpleaños de Sora Takenouchi. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese esperado que fuese así, pero era lo bueno de tener a su lado a un hombre que la amaba por encima de todo, y que por supuesto, no entraba en sus planes dejarla sola este día tan especial.

Fue, sin duda, el mejor regalo para Sora y por extensión, también para Yamato.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: este fic lo escribí en su día como un regalo de cumpleaños para una sorato fan, así que ya sé que no es demasiado navideño, intenté modificarlo pero no quedaba muy bien, de modo que lo publico tal cual.

Supongo que no le importará.

Es que este año no tengo terminado el regalo de aniversario de mi amado sorato y claro luego entro en la página y veo este intento de boicot al sorato en su día y como ya empieza a ser una costumbre tan pooooco sorato, que tengo que tirar la última artillería de mis archivos XD… nah, aún me queda más, por algo el SORATO es inmortal.

Nochebuena es y será el día del SORATO siempre.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Cuídense!


End file.
